This invention relates to load-drive control systems, which permit the drive of a load in either one of two reversible directions to be caused and continued according to a temporarily-given instruction and stopped at the time when an increased load resistance is given, while it is stopped or reversed in direction when a separate instruction is given and, more particularly, load drive control systems of this kind which use a reversible DC motor as the load drive source. The invention is applicable for use with, for instance, an automobile window-glass vertical movement control system or so-called one-touch power window for automatically opening and closing automobile window glass in response to the operation of a switch, an automobile sunroof or antenna drive control system having similar operation or an automatic recording and reproducing system using magnetic tape or the like. The system of this sort generally comprises a DC motor for driving the load, a manual instruction switch, an electromagnetic or electric-operation holding element and a detecting element for releasing the holding state of the holding means in accordance with direct or indirect detection of an increase of the load resistance. As for the detecting element, various proposals have been made. For instance, a detecting element which makes use of changes of the motor load current is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 10652/1978.